Investigation
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: Len and Rin work for C.T.U., Counter Terrorist Unit. Their jobs are to stop any terrorist threats at all costs. But when someone threatens to unleash a deadly virus on the city, will they be able to stop them in time?
1. Chapter One: Introduction

**Hey guys! How's it going? I get the feeling that a lot of you guys are disappointed since the story you voted didn't get posted, but, hey, maybe next time. But for now, here's your new story, Investigation! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**N/A**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS OR CTU. CTU BELONGS TO THE TV SERIES, 24.**

* * *

"I trust you can do this without getting into any firefights."

"Look, I agree with you 'n all, but we can't drag people over here just because we think they're a terrorist. What should I bring him in for?"

"...I dunno. Jaywalking? You're a smart guy, You'll figure it out. Just get his ass over here. I promise, everything will be fine."

"And if something does go wrong?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"...If you say so... Time to go."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Len's POV **

I watched as my sister stormed out of the conference room, muttering something to herself. "What does she mean 'not eligible'? I can do the job just fine. I don't need to be told what I can and can't do."

I smiled to myself. I went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened this time, Rin?"

"Kaito was _about_ to be assigned a new task, but then that stupid idiot, Miku, had to go and steal the job from me! She said I wasn't capable of handling such a 'dangerous' job. I have enough experience! But nooooo. I have to stay here, in front of a computer all day, while she gets to go out there on the field!"

I shook my head. Oh, right. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Len Kagamine, Lieutenant Officer of Japan's Counter Terrorist Unit, or C.T.U. for short. We're not well known to the public, which is a good thing. We can track terrorists better this way.

My sister, Rin Kagamine, is one of C.T.U.'s analysts. Her main job is to check for any possible terrorist activities, and she does a damn good job of it. Though, recently, she's been begging for a field job. I guess she's tired of sitting in front of a computer all day. As you can already tell, she's a bit childish and hot tempered, but that's what everybody here loves about her. She's a fun person to hang out with.

"I'm sure Kaito has his reasons."

"No, he doesn't! He just gave that stupid teal-haired freak the job because he's head over heels for her!"

I shook my head. I guess you want to know about the person Rin's ranting about, right? Miku Hatsune. She's... well... interesting. I'm not really sure what to think of her. She barely talks to anyone and when she does, it's usually to berate someone. But regardless, she's our best field agent _and _our best interrogator. Her methods are a bit brutal though. My advice... don't screw with her.

I turned my attention back to Rin who was still fuming her frustrations. "...and that doesn't even make any sense! No one has natural teal hair! Who would want to date someone like that!"

I approached her and attempted to calm her down. "You know this job isn't a game, right?"

She quickly turned her head towards me. "I know that! But I just want to do something exciting for once! I'm always stuck here in this stupid office! Nothing ever happens around here anyway!"

"Nothing ever happens _because _we're constantly checking for terrorist activities. Besides, you're one of our top analysts. We need you here."

Rin sighed and looked up at me, her mouth curving into a small smile. "You can say that because you actually know what it's like to go on the field."

I smiled as well. "That too." I bent down and kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush.

She pushed me back and looked around to see if anybody saw us. "Not here. There are people watching!"

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her neck, inhaling her scent of oranges. "Almost everyone here suspects something between us," I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, and let's not confirm their theories!" She finally broke free of my grip, still blushing.

I pouted playfully. "Aw, you're so mean." I bent down and whispered in her ears, "But you know that means you're just going to have to fulfill my needs when we get home."

I heard her chuckle. "Fine. Whatever you want, Len. Let's get back to work." She gently pushed me away and walked back to her station while I continued to stare at her perfect figure. I know what you're thinking. And frankly, I don't care. If loving a sister in this way is disgusting, then I'll be disgusting. I love her and she loves me. Simple as that. So say what you want. I don't care...

"Len!" I turned my head towards the person who called me.

"Kaito."

"Hey, how are you?" He shook my hand, smiling.

I shrugged. "Good day, I'm okay. Bad day, I'm okay."

"You're answers are as vague as ever."

"Why thank you."

"So... you seen Rin anywhere?"

"I just spoke with her. She seems a bit pissed off. I wonder why," I said sarcastically.

"I-it's not my fault. Really. I wanted to give her the job, but... well... I have my reasons," Kaito said, scratching his head. I could've sworn I saw a small blush form on his cheeks.

"Right... I also heard that Miku got a case to work on. I wonder when that happened."

Kaito cleared his throat. "Speaking of jobs, I have one for you."

Heh, way to change the subject. "Alright, what is it."

"We need you to bring someone in. We think he has connections with Kamui."

"Gakupo Kamui? You're still after him?"

"Of course. He is working with the High Hand, after all. They're a dangerous group. We have to be careful. They're a lot smarter than the average terrorists that we have to deal with. And that's saying a lot."

"It's been almost two years, and we still have yet to find Kamui guilty of anything. You sure this is going to bring him down?"

"Maybe. And that's why we need you to bring this guy in. His name is Rei Kagene." Kaito then gave me a folder containing all the information I need. What he looks like, where he works and lives, and a few of his associates. "I trust you can do this without getting into any firefights."

"Look, I agree with you 'n all, but we can't drag people over here just because we think they're a terrorist. What am I supposed to bring him in for?"

Kaito thought for a moment before answering. "...I dunno. Jaywalking? You're a smart guy, You'll figure it out. Just get his ass over here. I promise, everything will be fine."

"And if something does go wrong?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

I sighed. "...If you say so." The blue haired man started walking towards his office. I went over to my station and gathered everything I needed. Badge. Check. Pistol. Check. Keys. Check. Good looks. Check. Alright, that's everything... "Time to go."

* * *

**Yes, I know I failed at this chapter. I promise, it'll get better. I just needed to get some momentum started. So please, just hang in there!**

**Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll**


	2. Chapter Two: Association

**Hey, sorry about the extremely late update. Really, I am. Here's my little extra chapter I've been working on while I was gone.**

**I'm going to change from 1****st**** person view to 3****rd**** person every now and then. Oh, warning, this story also contains drugs. Don't do drugs, guys.**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**sukonee: **Thanks! I'll definitely continue.

**dempa sama: **Absolutely! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**oRINge: **Haha, don't worry, I know what you're talking about. Yeah, it's hard to find stories with serious storylines. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**XxX-Miki-chan-XxX: **I didn't know about the changes until today XD I mean the review button. Thanks. I'm gald it wasn't a complete failure! So does that mean you understand what those first quotes mean now? Field training is required for all staff members in CTU. I'm going to add that information riiiiight now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Azn-Rinny: **I didn't know that! You like crime, police work, and plot twists? Seriously, if you like that, you should watch 24. It's a good series. *sigh* I'm taking way too long to update everything -_-

**RLFTW: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**VocaloidRocker547: **Oh, you watch 24, too? Sweet! Then you probably know what to expect then, right?

**PrkMaster264: **You could make a profile on FF, you know. Then you can vote on my poll! And thanks for reviewing!

**TheSapphireRose: **That's good. I was worried this first chapter wouldn't be interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuryou-san: **Oh, that's good to know! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Though, I take forever to update.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS OR CTU. CTU BELONGS TO THE TV SERIES, 24.**

* * *

"That's good. At least you finally said something."

"Yeah... I'm sorry, but it's getting late, and I really need to go. Why don't we meet up some other time?"

"Great. Let's meet up here tomorrow. It'll be nice having a nice chat with an old friend. Or in your case, a new friend."

"Yeah, alright. Uh... see you then."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Piko's POV**

"Hey mom. I'm home."

"Hi honey..." my mother said exhaustedly while washing the dishes. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I got a B on the test, though."

"That's okay. We can always pull it up next time..."

Right... next time... "What about you?" I asked. She remained silent though. "...I take it the job interview didn't go very well?"

"...Same as the last one."

"You think dad had any luck finding a job?"

"I don't know..." The tired woman gave a small smile. "Maybe. He may have found something... But don't trouble yourself with things like that. You're only 18."

"But still, how are we going to pay the rent for this apartment if we can't even find a decent job?"

"...Just... leave that to me and your father. Okay?"

"...Alright."

"Good. Now... go upstairs and do your homework. Yes?"

I nodded as I headed to my room through the cramped corridor. Entering my small room, I set my bag down on the bed and started taking my school materials out. Notebooks, text books, binders... and a plastic bag, containing a white powder.

I looked at the small plastic bag in my hand. It's unbelievable that such a small amount of this substance can be worth so much... This drug... This bag of cocaine.

No, I'm not doing drugs. I'm only transporting it. There are buyers out there who want this drug. They're willing to pay thousands of dollars for this small bag. It's unbelievable what they'll do for it. Of course, I'd never take it myself. I need the money... My family needs the money. My parents are both currently unemployed, and they're trying their best to find a job. Unfortunately, they haven't had much success, and we're on the verge of being evicted from our homes.

But one day, a person came to me and offered me a job. I couldn't refuse it. Not when there was so much money involved. In just one night, I was able to obtain three thousand dollars. Three thousand dollars. Just for transporting a small bag of cocaine. Of course, I couldn't pay off our debt immediately. My parents would be suspicious of how I got the money. I had to pay the landlord off, little by little.

I know it's not right, but... I have to do this. My family needs the money. And tonight, I'm about to make another drop. It's become a routine. Every two weeks, he'll send me a small package, and I deliver it.

Even though I've done this before... I can't help but have this feeling of anxiety. As if something bad is going to happen today...

* * *

**Len's POV**

It's been a couple of hours since I left CTU. I was parked on the other side of the street, waiting for Kagene to exit the building. I didn't want to go in and search for him. There were a lot of floors on the building and the information provided didn't include which floor he worked at. So the best idea was to do a stakeout. And man, is it boring. I can't even turn on the radio. CTU wants me to have my full attention on the job.

"...That was pretty funny."

"Haha, yeah. I didn't think he would do that!"

I looked over where the two voices were coming from. Two black haired figures were walking out of the building. And what do you know, one of them looks exactly like Kagene.

"So this Saturday... D-do you want to have lunch together?"

"Sure thing, Rui. I know a good restaurant by the park."

"Great! I'll see you then, Rei?"

Rei. That's definitely him.

"Of course!" He then kissed her on the cheek. "See you Saturday."

"You too," The girl said, blushing a bit.

Hm... that's sweet... Reminds me of Rin and me...

The two started walking in opposite directions. Now's my chance.

* * *

"_Len."_

_I turned my attention to the director. "Yeah, Kaito?"_

"_Remember this guy is affiliated with Gakupo and the High Hand, so don't just arrest him on sight."_

"_Didn't you just tell me to arrest him as soon as I see him a few minutes ago?"_

"_I know what I said." Kaito crossed his arms. "But I think it might be a better idea if you follow him around. Try to befriend him and get as much information out of him instead."_

_I tilted my head. "I don't know how you expect me to befriend him in a short amount of time."_

"_That's why I went ahead and printed out his entire profile." He handed me another folder. "It'll tell you where he went to college, what he studied there, what his parents' names are, who his current love interest is, and much more. Use it to your advantage and befriend him."_

"_Right... And if this doesn't work?"_

"_Worst thing that can happen is you get found out and you take him in by force. Now get going."_

* * *

Somehow I doubt that's the worst thing that can happen to me.

I exited the car and approached Kagene. "Hey, you!" I yelled out. Rei looked back at me. "Is that really you, Rei? I can't believe it! After all these years, we get to see each other again!"

Kagene tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. To think we would meet again!"

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "I... don't think I know you."

"Aw, that hurts, man. C'mon, you don't remember me? We used to go to college together!" I said, playfully punching his arm.

"Um... I really don't remember you. What did you say your name was again?"

I put on a friendly smile and answered, "It's me, Len! Don't recognize me at all? What about my last name, Kagamine?"

Rei thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, Len. I really don't remember you."

"Aw, that's not very nice, Rei. We used to be such good friends back then. That's alright though. We can catch up sometime. Fill in some fill ins. Say, I know a pretty good bar around here. We can have a few drinks, reminisce old memories, and maybe you'll remember a few things!"

Rei hesitated. "Ehh, I'm a bit busy. I just got off from work, and I'm a bit tired."

"Nonsense! A couple of shots will wake you right up!" I encouraged.

"Look, that's really nice of you and all, but I really don't remember you. It'll be like going to a bar with some random guy I just met."

How do you think I feel? "We used to be great friends back in college! I'm a bit disappointed you don't remember me, but like I said, we can talk about it at the bar!"

Rei stepped back from me and shook his head. "No, really, that's alright. How about we meet up some other time? I'm really busy."

"With what? Rui?"

He was taken by surprise when I asked the question. "Wh- how do you know about her?"

"What? You didn't think I'd remember her from college?" I really hope Kaito's information is correct. I'm not entirely certain that Rui was in his college or not. "And I see you two have gotten together. About frickin' time. I thought you two would never start dating."

"Well... we just started seeing each other," Rei said, scratching his head.

"That's good. At least you finally said something."

"Yeah..." He then quickly changed the subject and attempted to leave once more. Guess he didn't want to talk about Rui. Maybe it was too personal? "I'm sorry, but it's getting late, and I really need to go. Why don't we meet up some other time?"

At least I'm getting somewhere. "Great. Let's meet up here tomorrow. It'll be nice having a nice chat with an old friend. Or in your case, a new friend."

"Yeah, alright. Uh... see you then." He turned and made his way back home, leaving me behind.

...This is perfect! I just became friends with a terrorist! Guess this means I'm actually going to have to play as his friend then. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Sigh. The mood isn't what I wanted it to be. But I'll just have to work with this.**

**Thanks for reading, and I do have another chapter for An Interesting Find coming up soon, so I'm going to update the poll later.**

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school, kids.**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

**I has a skype and twitter now! Check out my profile for more info!**


End file.
